User blog:Riot\AU/The Final Fantasy RP Sign-Ups
Okay! I decided to make yet another RP, but this own might not fail, because I already have some support from Gold and Joey. It's (obviously) based off Final Fantasy. If you don't know what Final Fantasy is, it's a very popular series of role-playing game which has at this point 14 main series games, on the NES, SNES, GBA, 360, PS1, PS2, PS3 and the DS. They all share some similarities, mainly in gameplay, but they all have some similar music, the same type of villains and bosses, certain characters, items and creatures make certain appearances in multiple games, like a character called Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy 5, who now has 8 appearances in the series. If you have any more questions, go look up stuff here. Plot Here's what I got for story. So, this continent, has been plagued with monsters for years. Thankfully, they are very dumb, so they've never been much of a threat. They try to take over most of the big cities, but fail epically. Eventually, a one of the most powerful mages in the kingdom, Fegen (villain from Joey's Dissidia RP), takes pity on them. While traveling, he speaks with a strange man called Gilgamesh, who he realizes must've once been a very strong warrior, but had gone insane and was no in liege with the monsters. After this, he used his powers to give one sixth of his mind to Gilgamesh, and four other monsters, keeping only one-sixth for himself. So, he pretends to be very ill. After Fegen does this, Gilgamesh and the other four monsters organize the armies and turn it into a very dangerous force, and they start tearing down some smaller villages before attacked the large cities. Presently, several powerful warriors and mages are sent to defend the small villages from these monsters. I'd like Raphael (one of Gold's characters from the Dissidia RP) to appear at some point, either as just some random rival, an assassin working with the monsters or something like that. I also plan on Dejin (character from Joey's Dissidia RP) to be from one of the villages Gil takes down. I also hope that Joey (I wonder who this could be) will be one of these villagers. I'm also hoping, just for irony, that Fegen might help the group a bit as the RP progresses, but then he ultimately goes insane because, seeing as how 5/6 of him was in the body's of several feral creatures, he started to think like these monsters and he tears his mind apart. Sign-Up form Name: (Name here) Class: (Classs can range from Thief to Summoner, look up some classes on the Final Fantasy Wiki above and I'm sure you can decide what to be) Gender and Age (optional): (Boy/Girl and Years please) Bio: (Not optional, please be a bit descriptive) Weapon/Equipment: (You can list weapons/equipment you have at the beginning, and ones you want later) Appearance: (Give a picture, or a description, I really don't care) Rules ALL AVERAGE RP RULES APPLY! *Nothing perverted, incredibly gorey and no cussing. *No flaming or insulting people. *No over-poweredness or Mary-Sures/Gary-stus. *INSANE HAIRSTYLES ARE A MUST! Category:Blog posts